poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fiery Rite of Passage!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Fiery Rite of Passage in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - Takato Matsuki: I you don't gotta like that here goes... - - Rika Nonaka: Hey did you see me and Eevee we dancing yesterday. Takato Matsuki: (Nervously smile) What? I... I never see you guys dancing. Rika Nonaka: Hey! You did, didn't you? Oh, man when I get through with you those strange red or orange sunglasses people will attack you! - (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Fiery Rite of Passage! - - - - - - Tai Kamiya: Why don't we stop Pyroar from harming Litleo now! Sora: I don't think it's a good idea. - - - Inuyasha: Who's stupid idea was it? (Everyone gives an angry glare look at Tai) Tai Kamiya: Huh? What you mean me? (Laughs nervously) I just... uh... you know... did that to save Litleo from Pyroar harming him or her that's all. Sora Takenouchi: We could've been attacked by that Pyroar, Tai! You're so immature! Joe Kido: Could you be more quieter? Tai Kamiya: Geez Sora, relax kid, get a grib. Who elected you the queen of the fun police. Emerl: Guys, guys, it's not his fault. He just did that in order to make Litleo become stronger or evolve into Pyroar. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, guys, don't you think your being a little too hard on Tai? Tigger: Yeah, I bet you're right, it was all of us. Inuyasha: Hey, this is none of your business, Ash. Ash Ketchum (angry) What?! Kagome Higurashi: Inuyasha, sit! (Inuyasha falls to the ground) Inuyasha: Kagome! Ash Ketchum: Sit! Sit! Sit! and Sit! (Inuyasha falls to the ground four times in a row) Ash Ketchum: You better behave yourself Inuyasha or Kagome and I gotta say it and you will never forget. Lalamon: Double don't forget! Emerl: (In Ellie's voice) He sure told you. - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Litleo! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (ExVeemon,Stingmon Dna digivolve to Paildramon) (Aquilamon,Gatomon (Season 2) Dna digivolve to Silphymon) Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Biomerge Activate! (Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon) (Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon) (Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon) (Cyberdramon biomerge to Justimon) - - - - - - - - - Team Rocket and the villians: We're blasting off again! (Ding) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts